


Jealous little boy

by Neganandhissavior (Stonathanstans)



Series: Cegan Prompts [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Neganandhissavior
Summary: Anonymous asked:cegan prompt: jealous Carl, unestablished!cegan





	Jealous little boy

The glare, it’s what gets Negan at first because damn, if looks could kill.

Carl’s staring down at Dwight and him, Negan felt the gaze, felt someone watching him and couldn’t help but stare up to see just what it was.

His eyes caught Carl’s, who just turns away and walks back inside the the building.

Luckily Dwight didn’t catch that, he wouldn’t understand. Negan isn’t even sure that he fully understands what most happened. The kid, he hates his guts, hates when they have private little chats in Negan’s room.

So why was he giving him the look that could kill every Walker in a five mile radius?

“You’re jealous.” Negan comes to the conclusion almost a week later when he catches Carl staring him down while one of his wifes is on her knees.

Carl had watched, eye wide with anger and lust. When Negan caught him, the kid scoffed, walking off towards his room.

“I ain’t jealous. Nothing to be jealous about.”

Negan sits next to him, Carl doesn’t move.

“I saw the way that you looked at me, looked at my wife when she was making me happy. That was jealousy.”

Negan’s hands rest against Carl’s back. Rubbing slow circles.

“So what if I am?”

“I Think its hella cute. You want me?”

Carl shakes his head.

“Then have me.”


End file.
